choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Tom Sato
Tom, a character from the It Lives In The Woods and It Lives Beneath book, is a student and a basketball player at Westchester High at the time of the first book. In It Lives Beneath, he moved to Pine Springs a few years later and now works as a mechanic. He is one of your love interests in It Lives Beneath. He is first seen in It Lives In The Woods, Chapter 4. Appearance Tom has neck-length black hair, brown eyes, and fair skin. He wears a pair of glasses and a cream hoodie over a plaid button-up shirt. His Westchester Wolves basketball jersey (navy blue and white with black outlines) has the number 17 on the front. He wears a pair of sports glasses when playing basketball. When possessed by Mr. Red, his skin color becomes gray and his eyes are yellow surrounded by black vein-like markings. In It Lives Beneath, he wears a grey hoodie over a red t-shirt. He also appears to be wearing a smaller pair of glasses and has a man-bun. Personality Like Andy, Tom is frustrated at the basketball team’s exclusion of minorities like them. In contrast to Andy, who just joined the team and has a seemingly naive view of it, Tom has been on the team since junior high and has endured discrimination from them, which contributed to his pessimism. Nevertheless, he still has high hopes that Andy will contribute his best to the team. He is also shown to be a friendly person, even to students he doesn't know that well. He continues to be a friendly person in It Lives Beneath. Even though he is aware of the supernatural, he is still shown to be uncomfortable around it. He mentions he moved to Pine Springs from Westchester because he was having trouble coping with the events of It Lives In The Woods. Chapters It Lives It Lives In The Woods *Chapter 4: What's Coming to You *Chapter 5: Buckle Up *Chapter 7: Party Favors *Chapter 9: Ungrateful *Chapter 13: Fight or Flight *Chapter 14: In the Dark *Chapter 16: In Memoriam It Lives Beneath *Chapter 1: Dead in the Water *Chapter 2: Relationships Andy Kang Tom and Andy have been friends since they were toddlers. It started when their respective parents were friends in college and often met together as a result. Their friendship has continued to high school, where they are excluded from various exercises during basketball practice because they are the only Asians on the team. A year after the events of Chapter 15, he is still a member of the basketball team and Andy's best friend. It is revealed that Andy and the rest of the protagonists trusted Tom enough to tell him the truth behind Redfield and the supernatural events in Westchester, though he remains skeptic. Your Character (It Lives Beneath) Gallery Other Looks |-|It Lives in the Woods= Tom.png|Basketball jersey Tom possessed.png|Tom possessed by Mr. Red |-| It Lives Beneath= Tom Sato (ILB).png|Casual Outfit Tom (ILB) Full View.png|Full view of Tom in It Lives Beneath Trivia * On May 2, 2018 the It Lives writers hinted that an old friend from It Lives in the Woods just got a �� makeover for It Lives Beneath and asked players to see if they could guess who it is. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/991767414214803456 ** It was later confirmed on October 10, 2018 to be Tom in Chapter 1. https://twitter.com/PlayChoices/status/1050140994736291840 Reference Category:Characters Category:Male Category:'It Lives' Characters Category:Students Category:Jocks Category:Victims of Mr. Red/Redfield Category:Teens Category:'It Lives In The Woods' Characters Category:'It Lives Beneath' Characters Category:Love Interests Category:LGBT